


Fireworks | four times Virgil almost kissed Roman and one time they actually did

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Swears, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creativty | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a dramatic lil shit, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disasters, Logan and Patton love kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing, There's A Tag For That, all of them - Freeform, these tags are taking me a life time to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: Virgil had only planned one thing for the looming Christmas vacation. And it was sleeping and catching up with everything that College had stopped him from enjoying.In his humble opinion it was a great idea, not even the greatest strategists could devise such a masterplan. Although, in every masterplan there was a faulty factor that would be mistakenly forgotten.The factor for Virgil had been Roman's dark eyes and his proud smile that shone brighter than any firework.





	Fireworks | four times Virgil almost kissed Roman and one time they actually did

**Author's Note:**

> This nearly got called "When Virgil realised he was Fucked" however, this is a fanfic that everyone can read, wiTH NOTHING EXPLICIT, I SWEAR. Anyway, this was an exchange gift I've been working for months- I'm very tired

Virgil had only planned one thing for the looming Christmas vacation. And it was sleeping and catching up with everything that College had stopped him from enjoying. In his humble opinion it was a great idea, not even the greatest strategists could devise such a masterplan.

Although, in every masterplan there was a faulty factor that would be mistakenly forgotten. For Virgil it had been Roman and Patton’s willingness to follow his plan.

They had in fact rented a small chalet in the middle of nowhere and had decided to pass the 24th of December to the 5th of January without doing much else than spending time together. At the beginning, it had even sounded an ideal situation, but Virgil realised he was fucked when he woke up the day of Christmas, earlier than intended to obviously.

In the living room, where he and Roman had been propped up to sleep, a sweet scent of cookies had invested him when the sun had just begun peaking through the mountains, showering the world in a soft pink light. Groggily, Virgil turned around, a loud groan escaping from his lips, followed by a chuckle.

“Good morning to you too, Sleep and Sound.”

At the voice, Virgil opened an eye, finding the bed next to him empty. Maybe it was the sleep still clouding his judgement or his anxiety kicking in, however, this didn’t change the fact that Virgil squealed concerned finding his side empty, jumping on his feet. Roman chuckled once again, drawing Virgil’s gaze on him.

“Wha-?”

“I got up early to prepare, uh, breakfast for- all of you. Yeah, all of you.” He said, turning redder the more he talked.

“For being an incredibly talented actor you suck at lying, Princey.” Grinned Virgil, moving towards the kitchen. “I am _not!_ ” Sputtered Roman, flaring as Virgil passed through the kitchen door smirking.

“Not what? Not a good acto- Oh.”

Roman turned to look at the kitchen and at Virgil, who had wide eyes and was staring at the numerous trays of cookies displayed around the room. He bit his lip nervously, hoping he hadn’t tragically messed up.

“They’re- they’re my favourite cookies…” Virgil turned to look at Roman, wonder and surprise so clear in those grey eyes that he had fallen so hard for. “How did you know the recipe and all?”

Roman guilty stared at a tray of biscuits. “I might have asked Logan to give me his recipe.”

“And he gave it to you so easily? Do you know how much I asked and I _still_ don’t have it?”

“Well, I pleaded, _a lot_. And, I promised I wouldn’t start singing Disney songs once here.”

Virgil chuckled, his low voice making Roman’s heart miss a beat.

“I- I just hope it was worth it.”

The smile that Virgil offered him was small, quiet and sincere. So _Virgil_ , that it made Roman want to hug him and place a kiss on the top of his head, as told him how much he was gay for him.

However, he knew that Virgil would probably hate him if he ever tried doing hugging him or kissing him without consent. And that would be if he was interested in Roman, and there was a high chance he wasn’t, which was disheartening, to say the least.

Virgil took one of those cookies, a tiny one, and ate it quickly before offering another smile.

“Yeah, it was worth it.” He murmured, low enough that, even if there was someone in the room, only Roman could hear him.

Roman’s breath hitched when Virgil took an inside step towards him, sneaking his arms around him in a hug. They remained in that position for couple seconds, both hearing the other’s fast heartbeat.

“Can I kiss you?”

The words were just a whisper, barely audible to Roman’s ears, but they made his heart soar.

Roman nodded, before leaning down, eyes fluttering closed and-

“Hey guys- _Oh my gosh_!”

When Roman opened his eyes, staring into Virgil’s grey ones, both of them felt as their dream had been shattered. The two remained a couple of moments hugging each other, basking in the contact and not wanting to leave the other.

Virgil was the first to walk off, coughing awkwardly, taking a few cookies and walking out of the kitchen red faced.

“‘Morning Patt, I’m gonna go wake the nerd.”

Quickly Virgil disappeared, leaving Roman staring at a grinning Patton.

“I’m glad you two are finally dating!”

_Between all the things he could’ve said, he said that?_

“We’re not dating, Padre.” Answered Roman, turning to make space in the kitchen, finding that without Virgil’s warmth around him he felt empty.

“But, you were kissing!”

“No, we weren’t.”

“You totally would be if it wasn’t for me busting in before you could eat each other’s face!”

Roman turned towards his friends, uttering his famous trademark offended noises, only making Patton giggle.

“Okay, then. You aren’t dating. I have a plan that might help.”

“Oh?”

 

“Logan! I love your boyfriend, but, he shouldn’t be left entering rooms alone.” Exclaimed Virgil, sitting on the bed.

The previously mentioned man, turned to look at his friend, glaring.

“Why the fuck are you waking me up at the ass crack of fucking dawn?”

“Don’t let yourself be heard by Patton, or I won’t have a friend to ramble about my gay crush to.”

“What the fuck did that dipshit do this time?” Grumbled Logan, his voice muffled by the pillow he had hid his face in.

“He baked me cookies! With your secret recipe and they’re _so_ good. Anyway, I hugged him and asked to kiss him and he nodded, which thinking about it, would that be a sign that he likes me. Probably not. But! We were about to kiss and I was dying, when your boyfriend came down and entered the kitchen and- fuck. I left the dad down with the handsome boy I was about to kiss.”

“That’s- that’s a lot of words uttered extremely fast, which I didn’t hear, or understand, half of.”

Virgil groaned, falling next to Logan.

“I am so gay, my heart can’t survive this.”

“I’m glad that you’re aware that you’re gay, Virgil.”

 

* * *

 

The second time Virgil knew he was fucked was after realising that it was snowing outside, when Roman and Patton had enthusiastically decided that they had to have a snowball fight.

It’s fair to say that Logan and Virgil are weak for the other two. It took puppy dog eyes and a couple of kisses to get Logan outside, and only a smile from Roman to get Virgil too.

Leaving the two men, raccooned in their heavy clothes, throwing snowballs at the others and trying not to swear.

During the fight, as it got more intense, Patton disappeared behind the enemies walls, bringing Roman with him. After moments of eerie silence, where Virgil and Logan could do nothing but look helplessly at where they had disappeared, fearing of what was going to happen, the two returned at full force.

Patton ran to his boyfriend, tackling him in a hug and peppering his face in kisses before giggling gleefully under Logan’s fond gaze. Instead, Roman, simply tackled the other in the snow in an impromptu snow fight. Rolling in the snow, until Virgil managed to pin Roman to the ground, sporting a smirk.

He looked down at the man, brown eyes wide and a red blush covering his handsome features.

“Hello there.”

“Get off me, prick.”

“Oh? So I’m the prick now?” Whispered back Virgil closing the gap between them, enjoying as Roman became more flustered by the second.

“ _No._ Well, yes? I think- I don’t know, it’s hard to think when you’re close.”

“Is it now?” Asked teasing Virgil, a hand falling in the others hair and beginning to play with a few strands of hair, at Roman’s dismay, who blushed profusely. Humming Roman said:

“Oh yeah, those eyes are what I dream about and those lips…”

This was Virgil’s time to flush bright red, as Roman’s eyes fell on his lips.

“Would you mind telling me, or showing me, how these dreams about me are?” Virgil managed to stammer, slowly closing the gap between the two.

“Of course.”

Said Roman in a whisper, before his eyes fluttered closed.

However, it was too good to be true and Logan had still a surprisingly good aim, which he brought to use to throw a snowball at Virgil.

“Lo! They were having a moment!” Exclaimed Patton and both men on the ground turned to observe the scene.

Logan shrugged. “No PDA aloud.”

“Unfair, you make out with Patton at every opportunity!” Argued Virgil, flopping on the snow next to Roman who barked out in laugher.

“ _FALSEHOOD!_ ”

The shout startled all three of them, making them jump back and turn towards Logan, who quickly recomposed himself. His cold demeanour returning before their very eyes.

“I’m sorry for my outburst.”

The statement was followed by a curt cough filled with awkwardness, before he continued.

“I would recommend we return inside before the snow storm starts. And, since we have to refill the pantry and _someone_ decided to bake cookies…”

“ _Hey!_ ”

“... to demonstrate my guilt for having shouted earlier, I offer myself to go down to the town and buy enough food to, at least, survive another few days. We might get snowed in, it’s better to be cautious than reckless.”

Throwing a glare towards Roman, who grinned amused, Logan began walking towards the house, Patton close to his heels. Once he reached him, he took Logan’s hand, turning him to look at him, a fond expression on his face.

“It’s okay, Lolo. You don’t have to go. But, if you really want to go I can come with you to keep you company, honey.”

Logan’s face softened, leaving a tiny kiss on his forehead.

“Of course you come, starshine.” He murmured barely audibly, taking Patton inside.

In the meantime, Roman had gotten up on his feet, offering a hand to Virgil, who was following with his eyes the couple, still sat on the snow.

Smirking Virgil took the hand, getting up and intertwining their fingers together.

Sharing a smile the two returned to the warmth of the chalet.

 

* * *

 

The third time he knew he was utterly and irremediably fucked was hours later, Logan and Patton nowhere in sight, lost in the storm that surrounded the mountains. Leaving Virgil and Roman alone in the house.

They had been huddled next to each, softly chatting, as they ate some of the cookies and the fire of the fireplace warming them.

Virgil didn’t remember what they were talking about, something about tea and coffee and hot chocolate, but, when he turned towards Roman he froze. For once, his mind was silent, taking in the man before him.

His dark eyes were shining in amusement, a lopsided grin - the same that made Virgil weak to his knees - was bright and his hair had curled up in irresistible locks that made Virgil want to sink his hand in and kiss him senselessly.

“Uhm, Virgil? You’ve been staring at me for nearly two whole minutes. I know I’m stunning, but if you want, you can take a picture of me.” Said Roman, his grin widening.

 _Oh god, he’s amazing._ Virgil shrugged, leaning on Roman, his face flushing bright red.

“It’s nothing- just- what- can you repeat what you were saying?”

Roman chuckled, placing a kiss on Virgil’s hair. “I was simply stating that hot chocolate should only be drank with small marshmallows in it. Nothing more.”

At that, Virgil scrunched his nose.

“I’d rather prefer the treasure that is hot chocolate without disgusting marshmallows to ruin it.”

Roman gasped at his words, utterly betrayed by the man he thought he loved.

“How _dare_ you? How dare you say that you _hate_ marshmallows? _Especially_ in hot chocolate? Do you hate _l_ _ove_ , you demon without a heart?”

Although, Virgil snorted at his antics, he couldn’t stop a fond smirk from appearing.

“But… I could forgive you.”

Quirking his eyebrow, Virgil, tilted his head to look at Roman’s equally red face.

“You could?”

Roman smiled softly, cupping Virgil’s cheeks and failing to not lose himself in man before him and those grey storming eyes, that reminded him of how Virgil had swept in his life like a storm. Absolutely changing his life upside down. _God, had he fallen hard for this emo._

“Yeah, I could.” He whispered.

Virgil’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt the ghost of Roman’s lips on his.

The next thing he knew was someone, or rather Patton, shouting from the other side of the door:

“KIDDOS! Please, open the doo- IT’S SNOWING!”

When Virgil opened his eyes once again, he saw  his disappointment reflecting in Roman’s eyes.

“We gotta go save those two idiots, don’t we?” Asked Virgil, with a defeated sigh.

Roman chuckled, placing a kiss on his forehead before getting up to open the door to their two friends.

“Couldn’t you just come two minutes later? I was about to kiss my boyfriend!” Grumbled Virgil, following Roman and reaching to help to the two.

Patton squealed, letting the bags he was holding fall to the ground.

_“You got together?”_

Roman’s eyes fell on Virgil, who had flushed bright red and had started stammering incoherently.

“Well, no, I mean- sure, yes, if-“ then he turned towards Roman, offering a hopeful smile.

“Would you be my boyfriend?”

Roman grinned at the words.

“That was the most unromantic way of asking me and you don’t like marshmallows in your hot chocolate, but- holy shit. I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

Taking Virgil, his _boyfriend_ , in his arms, the two were only left to bask in the others presence. Observing the quiet glee that resounded in Virgil and the boisterous joy that Roman didn’t dare hide.

That was until Logan cleared his throat, divert their attention to him.

“I’m glad you finally sorted through your romantic shenanigans, however, the door is still open, the snow storm is still raging and we need to bring everything inside before the snow makes it impossible to get back outside.”

Virgil separated from Roman smiling brightly, turning to help Logan bring everything inside.

He might not have gotten a kiss, but, he had a boyfriend now and that was enough for him.

 

* * *

 

Virgil knew he was fucked the next day, when he woke up from his boyfriend’s warmth, the snow storm still raging outside. Cold and seemingly without wanting to stop.

He shuffled closer to Roman, his _boyfriend_ \- it was still unbelievable that such a handsome and _amazing_ person like Roman had chosen him. The steady breathing, the warm secure arms around him and the falling and rising of his chest grounding Virgil.

As Roman slept, lost in the land of dreams, he was left gazing at the other man. Trying to remember his every trait and detail. How his curly hair adorned his handsome face, the expression of pure relaxation painted on his face, his perfect jaw calling for Virgil’s lips in an impulse hard to resist.

“You’re staring again, stormy angel.” Slurred Roman, eyes pressed together and tightening his grip around his smaller boyfriend. Virgil giggles softly, letting a kiss on the others nose.

“Can you blame me? I’m trying to immortalise this moment, how gorgeous my boyfriend looked when he woke up for the first time in my arms.”

At his words, Roman snorted opening his eyes. The pale blush that had started spreading on his cheeks was obvious, soft like the petals of a rose. _A rose, such a perfect metaphor for Roman._

“That’s- you’re so perfect. But, you don’t have to immortalise me, I’m here. I’m not going away, I’m not going to abandon you because you- you deserve so much, my lovely and stormy angel.”

Hiding his flushed face in Roman’s chest, he hugged him tighter, willing his eyes close.

“Thank you, my handsome prince. I- what did I do to deserve you?”

A ghost of a smile appeared on Roman’s face, as he caressed with a thumb his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Except being a fabulous boyfriend?” He chuckled, “Nothing. You don’t have to do anything to deserve love. You deserve it no matter what.”

Virgil opened his eyes slowly, staring quietly in Roman’s dark brown eyes, the colour of fresh earth, and of the sweetest of chocolates.

“Uhm, you- have very pretty eyes.”

Roman’s chest thundered with laughter at his words, making Virgil swell with pride. Between stolen glances whenever he could, Virgil had come to the conclusion that when Roman laughed he was beautiful.

“Gosh, I could kiss you.” Breathed out Virgil, still caught in the awe of the view.

“Then please do.”

The gap between them closed once more, this time though he managed to press his lips against Roman’s before a clang interrupted them.

“ _FUCK!_ ” Came the following remark by none other than Logan.

“Oh _come on!_ ” Grumbled Virgil, hiding his face in Roman’s shoulder, followed by another laugh.

_This was honestly getting ridiculous, why could the fates or destiny or whatever just align so he could fucking kiss the hell out of his boyfriend?_

“Do you think he needs help some there in the kitchen?” Roman wondered, moving Virgil’s fringe from his eyes.

He snorted, clinging to Roman. “He’s a fucking baker, I hope he can survive enough to not burn the housel. Plus, there’s no way in hell anyone is getting me out of this comfortable bed where I’m cuddling my wonderful and comfortable boyfriend.”

Roman chuckled, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Alright, I think I understand.”

“You better because I’m not moving.”

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Roman had successfully managed to get Virgil out of bed, despite the others threats and whines. They were now in the kitchen, staring at the scene before them, Virgil perched on the counter legs dangling and Roman casually resting next to him.

“It’s disgusting. It’s like watching your parents.” Groaned Virgil, taking another bite of the heavenly cookies Logan had prepared.

It seemed that after Roman’s baking spree the morning before, Logan had decided to bake some cookies too. Except he had overdone it, probably because he was worried he would let down his cookie loving boyfriend, and now the whole kitchen and living-room was filled with batches of cookies of all kind.

When Patton has seen it, his eyes widened, his bright smile appearing and flinging himself in Logan’s arms, proceeding to kiss him senselessly. In front of their two friends.

“Are we like that too?” Asked Roman, turning to look at Virgil.

“I don’t think so. I, mean, we have never went at one am in the morning to a cinema only to have a steamy make out session that resulted in being banned from the cinema and having your best friend come and fetch you.”

“What the fuck? Have they actually done that?”

Virgil turned to look at Roman’s wide, incredulous eyes. “Yes. It was a week after they got together, after that they just chose to do- who knows what- when I wasn’t in the apartment.”

“Holy shit, the nerd isn’t as stuck-up as I thought.”

 

+1

 

They had been lucky, soon after breakfast the snow storm had cleared up.

It was still impossible to get back to town, however, they could get out of the house. In the time for that night's show.

The sky had gone dark, stars shining brighter than they have ever seen, a guidance maybe, it surely was for those who first mapped them and that Logan was now excitedly telling Patton about. Roman and Virgil had decided to stand a few meters of distance, their fingers intertwined together as they awaited for the beginning to fireworks.

“It’s- breathtaking.” Whispered Roman, gaze lost in the white mountains that surrounded them like giants. Virgil hummed in agreement.

That was when the fireworks started.

Bright colours obscuring the dark sky, making the white giants shine with a bit of more colour. Roman turned towards Virgil, eyes shining from the overwhelming emotions that those incredible colours brought. However, his voice ideas in his throat at the sight of his boyfriend.

He too was captivated by them, lips slightly parted and eyes reflecting the colours that shone so beautifully. With a soft smile, Roman tugged on his scarf, making Virgil turn towards him.

“Prince-?”

The nickname, though, was never concluded as Roman kissed him.

Fireworks.

That was all that Virgil could describe the kiss as: fireworks at every touch. Colours and passion flashing above their heads and in their hearts, until they were left breathless.


End file.
